


Closer

by ihavealotoffeelingsaboutyoi (kittychat_ladybug)



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, soulmates switch bodies, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittychat_ladybug/pseuds/ihavealotoffeelingsaboutyoi
Summary: Soulmate AU where soulmates switch bodies in order to find out more about each other. Viktor's story of finding his soulmate.





	

The first time Viktor switched, he was almost four years old. He doesn’t remember everything perfectly due to time, but he can still remember his feelings at the time like it was yesterday. The twist in his stomach, the pounding in his heart, the soft white light that met his eyes. It was not even a complete switch but that was how Viktor knew his soulmate was born. He had the date engraved into his memory, wanting to know as much as possible about them. November 29th. That was his soulmate’s birthday.  
His mother had told him after the first switch at birth, it would take a while for the next. She had been three years older than Viktor’s father and remembered being extremely scared the first time she switched. But after she was informed what happened, she waited anxiously for the next switch only to wait until she was seven.  
Viktor did not have to wait that long. Two years later, when Viktor was six, he switched again. He had just been sitting in front of the TV coloring when the feeling came. His stomach twisted and suddenly he was lying in bed. A woman’s voice was singing to him softly in a language he did not recognize. Her singing was not perfect, but the song calmed him to the point of sleep. When he closed his eyes, he was back, laying on the floor, still incredibly sleepy. He smiled and yawned and decided to head for bed. Once there, he allowed is mind to fill with thoughts of his soulmate. Whoever they were, they were not from Russia. They also had a loving mother who sang her child to sleep with soft, warm words. Viktor could not keep the smile off his face. Whoever his soulmate was, he already loved them dearly. It made him happy just thinking that they had a nice home.  
*  
When Viktor was 10, he had the first switch to actually stick in his memory. This switch was much clearer and lasted longer. He found himself watching a girl glide across an ice skating rink. She struck a pose then turned back to him and called to him in a language he did not know. He went to stand, a little disoriented due to his body’s sudden height difference, only to discover he was standing on skates too. From the motions the girl made, seeming to be instructing, Viktor gathered that this was his soulmate’s first time skating. His heart again filled with warmth for his soulmate. Viktor knew how to ice skate as well and had been considering doing it competitively. Everyone told him how good he was at it so his parents had started asking if he wanted a private coach. He had never been sure about it until now when he brought his pudgy hand up to his mouth and kissed it.  
The girl called to him again as he switched back, disoriented in his own bedroom. He was lying on the bed hugging his stuffed poodle instead of sitting at his desk like before. He got up, gently set it aside, and went out of his room, calling “Mama! Papa! I want to get a figure skating coach!”. He still did not know who his soulmate was- he did not even know whether they were a boy or a girl- but he knew they had a connection through skating.  
*  
Over the years, Viktor learned more and more about his soulmate. He was a boy, he was Japanese, his favorite food was something called katsudon, he loved figure skating, and, most importantly, was a huge fan of Viktor. Viktor had gained much popularity and fame during his years of competitive figure skating. He even won lots of gold medals. But none of that compared when he switched and saw his soulmate’s bedroom. Posters of himself covered every wall. He was a fan. He was a huge fan. Viktor could not keep the smile from his face. With every switch, he learned more. Never a name or appearance, but small things that made his heart swell. He wanted to meet his soulmate so bad. When he was twenty-seven, he was starting to believe they would never meet. Twenty-three years and he was no closer. In a final attempt, he dedicated his performance “Stay Close to Me” to his soulmate at the Grand Prix Final. It surprised everyone its strong emotion and passion. His soulmate had to be watching. He had to.  
The next switch came a week later, after he won. When he switched, he was on skates and a girl was watching him with tears in her eyes. He recognized her as the same girl who was teaching his soulmate to skate. She said something and he was surprised when he halfway understood her. He had been studying Japanese to better connect with his soulmate. So, when she spoke, he recognized the words “Amazing, Yuuri!”, “Stay Close to Me”, and his own name. “Stay Close to Me” was in English and, paired with his own name, she realized they were talking about his performance in some way. But what was amazing? And Yuuri… Was that his soulmate’s name? Viktor just smiled at her as he switched back. It had been a relatively short switch, but very informative. Though, it might have raised more questions as well. Especially when he switched back with Makkachin licking his face. He was lying on the floor with the poodle on top of him seemingly trying to lick the tears off his face. Tears? He brought his hand up to his blurred eyes, feeling the wetness still pouring from there. His soulmate was crying? Had he done something wrong? Was his soulmate afraid of dogs? But hadn’t his soulmate had a poodle just like Viktor? He remembered switching into cuddling with the smaller pup at one point. So, what had made his soulmate cry so much?  
*  
A video.  
It had gone viral overnight and when he opened Twitter that morning, his name was tagged many times along with it. Something about “Yuuri Katsuki tries to skate Viktor Nikiforov’s ‘Stay Close to Me’”. Curious about what had gained the video such attention, he watched it… and was blown away. This guy- Yuuri Katsuki- was skating better than even him. The best performance of his career and Yuuri had out-passioned him. You could see all of the emotion on his face, reaching out from the video to tug on Viktor’s heart.  
Suddenly, it felt as if Viktor’s entire life shifted. A strange sense of déjà vu settled over his as Yuuri stopped skating. The puzzle pieced scattered. A confused expression settled on Yuuri’s face and he glanced around as if he did not know where he was until a voice startled him. The puzzle pieces clicked together into the right places.  
It was that girl's voice. Saying the same words he had heard during the switch. Viktor's breath caught in his throat. He knew who his soulmate was.  
His soulmate was Yuuri Katsuki.  
*  
It had been a last minute decision that surprised the world. Viktor did not regret it in the least- dropping his life to go and coach Yuuri. He started out coaching with impure motives. He wanted Yuuri to realize they were soulmates and fall in love with him. But the more he was around Yuuri, the more he wanted to keep coaching him. He fell in love with Yuuri and the way he skated. His shyness, his seduction, his love. He saw all of it and loved every part of it. He wanted Yuuri to win. So he would wait. He would wait until Yuuri won the Grand Prix Final to tell him. And at that moment, he would ask him to marry him.  
The switching had stopped since then, which made sense. The purpose of switching was to let you learn more about your soulmate and to keep the two of you together. Viktor and Yuuri spent practically every moment together. There was no reason to switch.  
Also, Yuuri was warming up to him. He accepted his touches and soft words more without getting as flustered. He said soft words back. And during competition, he took Viktor's breath away. Then, when Viktor couldn't stand it anymore and kissed him, he gave him a look so full of love that he would have kissed him again if not for the people surrounding them. He adored Yuuri with every fiber of his being. He wished he would keep skating.  
*  
It was going to kill him. Not just the worry over his precious Makkachin, but the hollow feeling that filled him as soon as he left Yuuri. What had filled the hole was pure anxiety. He had left Yuuri alone for a performance. His poor soulmate was always so nervous before competitions anyway...  
His thoughts had him jumping back on a plane as soon as Makkachin was alright. He had to get back to Yuuri as fast as possible. He had to hold him in his arms, keeping the anxiety from both of them.  
As soon as he was off of the plane, his phone exploded. Not literally, but notifications popped up faster than he could read them. Some were texts. Most were tweets. Heart pounding, he read the news at the top of his Twitter feed- Yuuri had squeezed his way into the Grand Prix Final without Viktor. Relief flooded through him instantly as he sat down in the airport with Makkachin. Yuuri had made it. It didn't matter that he was last amongst the six competitors. He would show them at the Finals just how seductive his katsudon was.  
*  
It had been so long since a switch that Viktor was startled at first. One second he was reading through the texts Chris, Yakov, and Yurio had sent him. The next second, he was looking down at himself as Makkachin ran towards the window at him. The entire experience was disorienting because he switched back the next second and looked up. Yuuri was standing there, his eyes wide as they stared at Viktor. Then, again, he was looking at himself, rising to his feet. Viktor rapidly began to switch back and forth- half him, half Yuuri. It was like a bad signal. But that did not stop him from taking off towards the door that would lead him to Yuuri. He stumbled, switched, and saw Yuuri catch himself in his body. Their souls yearned for each other, two halves of one whole. He just had to get to Yuuri. Had to touch him. Had to hold him.  
And he did, opening his arms wide as Yuuri came stumbling through the door. The moment Yuuri's arms wrapped around his chest, the bad connection was fixed, launching Viktor's soul into complete calmness. He was almost shaking with relief as he hugged Yuuri closer to him. He couldn't get him close enough. Not like their souls wanted. And when Viktor looked down, he could tell Yuuri felt it too. He pulled back a little to look up at Viktor.  
"Viktor... I... You..." he attempted to start. His mouth just opened and closed a few times without words until Viktor leaned down and caught his lips with his. Closer. He pulled Yuuri even closer so that every part of their bodies were touching. His hand tangled in Yuuri's hair, leading him in the kiss. They only pulled away when they needed to breathe, gasping for breath with their foreheads not breaking contact.  
"Surprise, Yuuri" Viktor whispered by way of explanation.  
"So... You knew? How? What?" Yuuri questioned. Viktor just shook his head, taking both of Yuuri's hands in his.  
"I'll explain everything later. Right now I just want you to know that I love you. I love you with everything I have. My body, my mind... my soul. I love you and I want to stay with you even after this skating season."  
He tilted his head a little, rubbing noses with Yuuri until Yuuri pulled back and looked at him.  
"I love you too, Viktor. Please... Please support me until I retire." His arms go around Viktor's neck, shaking. Viktor sighs, pulling him closer.  
"I wish you would never retire."  
He could feel Yuuri's breath hitch against his neck, his hot tears wetting his shirt. He just pulled him even closer.  
"Let's win gold at the Grand Prix Final together, Viktor."  
And Viktor had no doubt that he would. After all, no one could beat his katsudon. No one could beat his Yuuri. No one could beat his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> First Yuri!!! On Ice fanfiction! I was actually falling asleep at the end so idk
> 
> (I'm still dead after episode 10)


End file.
